


Nowych Wzorców Średniowiecznych Historia Skrócona

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Arthurian, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mists of Avalon, Mpreg, Pre-Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Biskup, podobno, ślubował celibat, więc mam wrażenie, że ta propozycja mu się nie spodoba — wtrącił Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowych Wzorców Średniowiecznych Historia Skrócona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, że ten pomysł absolutnie mi się nie podoba — powiedział Merlin po raz dwudziesty siódmy. Osiemnasty raz użył dokładnie tych samych słów i tej samej składni. Nie, żeby Artur liczył. Ale musicie przyznać, że to zadziwiające.

\- Tak, nadal jestem tego świadomy — odpowiedział Artur spokojnie, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku. — Wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkie twoje argumenty i nadal uważam, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Przemykali opustoszałymi korytarzami, starając się jak najkrótszą drogą dostać do ukrytego przejścia przy zachodniej wieży. W takich chwilach Artur przestawał rozumieć, po co budować takie ogromne zamki z niezliczoną ilości komnat, korytarzy, schodów, przejść i galerii. To cholernie niepraktyczne. I nie dawało szans, żeby się na kogoś nie natknąć podczas próby wymknięcia się z własnego zamku. Katastrofa! Po co on urządza te uczty, skoro jego rycerze najwyraźniej wolą zwyczajnie spacerować?

\- Ach, Arturze, tutaj jesteś — ucieszył się Lancelot, który niemal wpadł na nich, kiedy wyłonił się zza rogu. Merlin, z paniką w oczach, wyszarpnął swój nadgarstek z dłoni Artura. — Wszędzie cię szukałem. Bo widzisz, przez całą ucztę biskup wypytywał nas, czy już wybrałeś żonę…

Tak, to ten moment, w którym mózg Artura automatycznie przeskakiwał na inne tory myślowe i ignorował temat. Żona? Naprawdę, był królem od miesiąca, a oni już wymagali od niego posiadania dziedzica. Tak jakby nie wystarczyło im, że wygrywa dla kraju bitwy i jednoczy pod swoim sztandarem cały Albion. A tak poza tym, to czy król naprawdę nie może spokojnie wymknąć się z własnej uczty? I w ogóle, jakie oni wzorce średniowieczne będą przekazywać młodzieży? Zostań królem i znajdź sobie szybko żonę, żeby siedziała w zamku i rodziła ci dzieci? Bardzo dziękujemy, ale nie w tej wersji.

\- … tak więc, główny doradca twojego ojca pyta… — kontynuował w tym czasie Lancelot. Artur kątem oka spojrzał na Merlina, który nawet nie próbował ukrywać ziewania, i przerwał, coraz bardziej rozkręcającemu się Lancelotowi.

\- Lance, Beltan dzisiaj. Bawimy się, a nie myślimy o obowiązkach — powiedział zmęczonym tonem, czym zasłużył sobie na bardzo znaczące chrząknięcie ze strony Merlina. — Powiedz biskupowi, żeby znalazł sobie ładną dziewczynę i poszedł…

\- Biskup, podobno, ślubował celibat, więc mam wrażenie, że ta propozycja mu się nie spodoba — wtrącił Merlin.

\- Powie, że nie jesteś chrześcijańskim królem — poparł go Lancelot.

\- No ale przecież nie jestem. — Artur wzruszył ramionami i dodał: — Powiedz mu… cokolwiek chcesz, ale o żonie porozmawiamy kiedy indziej.

Nigdy. Tak, to najbliższy termin na jaki może się zgodzić. Przez chwilę Lancelot wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zapytać, czy król nie zamierza się bawić na swojej uczcie, ale w końcu zrezygnował, obiecał przekazać wiadomość, rzucił im ostatnie zamyślone spojrzenie i zniknął za rogiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz świadomość… — zaczął Merlin, otwierając ukryte w ścianie drzwi. Artur stracił cierpliwość i go pocałował, przerywając tym samym nieuchronnie nadchodzące powtórzenie numer dwadzieścia osiem. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że Lancelot wygrał zakład z Gawainem o to, czy wytrzymasz do końca uczty bez seksu ze swoim nadwornym czarodziejem, ale okay, możesz przerywać mi częściej — powiedział Merlin, kiedy Artur w końcu wypuścił go ze swoich ramion, i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Artur nie poruszył się przez kilka kolejnych sekund.

Jaki zakład?!

*

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? — Merlin najwyraźniej postanowił spróbować po raz ostatni, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na wzgórzu. Ze wszystkich stron dochodziły odgłosy zabawy, na polach i sąsiednich pagórkach płonęły ogniska, powietrze pachniało dymem. Artur czuł otaczającą ich moc, czuł, jak ziemia pod jego stopami rozkwita, jest gotowa dawać życie. Wsunął swoją dłoń w dłoń Merlina i skinął głową. — Wiesz, że potem nie będzie odwrotu. Jeśli zaczniemy to tu i teraz, będziemy musieli doprowadzić to końca.

\- Wiem. To co teraz? — zapytał Artur, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w lesie.— Wypowiesz jakieś zaklęcie? Wypijemy jakiś eliksir czy coś?

Merlin nie odpowiedział. Dotknął lekko jego policzka i pocałował go, powoli i delikatnie. Smakował winem, którego obaj wypili tego wieczoru zdecydowanie za dużo. Artur objął go i przycisnął ciasno do siebie, ich ciała zetknęły się i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele warstw ubrań mają na sobie. Za wiele, zdecydowanie za wiele. Pochylił się lekko, pogłębiając pocałunek, lekko ugryzł dolną wargę Merlina i językiem zmusił go do rozchylenia ust. Jednocześnie przesuwał dłonie coraz niżej, w dół jego pleców, z wyraźnym zamiarem pozbawienia go tuniki. Skończyło się tym, że w jakiś sposób jego ręce znalazły się niżej niż początkowo zakładał i zanim się zorientował, ściskał pośladki Merlina, który jęczał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Próbował jęczeć, w każdym razie.

Artur uśmiechnął się lekko, zębami trącając wargę Merlina, zanim przesunął usta na jego policzek, szczękę, kierując je w stronę jego szyi, i pchnął go na najbliższe drzewo. Kolanem zmusił go do rozsunięcia nóg i postawił stopę między jego stopami. Merlin tymczasem, mimo wskazujących na co innego odgłosów, zachował najwyraźniej jaką taką przytomność umysłu, bo pracował nad pozbyciem się dzielących ich ubrań. Szybko rozpiął jego pas i rozwiązał właściwe sznureczki koszuli, ale w końcu wiązał i rozwiązywał je przez tyle lat, że robił to już właściwie odruchowo i nie potrzebował do tego sprawnie działającego mózgu, i przeciągnął mu je przez głowę. Obie na raz. Po czym ściągnął swoje i Artur mógł wrócić do całowania jego szyi, podczas gdy Merlin zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie.

W jakiś sposób — Artur nie był do końca pewien w jaki — wylądowali na trawie. Była zimna, mokra od rosy i miękka od ukrytego pod nią mchu. Kiedy położył dłonie obok leżącego na ziemi Merlina, starając się zachować balans, poczuł oplatającą je magię tak wyraźnie, że musiał wziąć głęboki oddech. Spojrzał na Merlina, który uśmiechnął się lekko, objął go, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Tym razem był to mocny, gwałtowny pocałunek, Artur czuł jego głód niemal tak samo mocno, jak swój własny.

\- Jesteś absolutnie, całkowicie pewien? — zapytał Merlin po raz trzydziesty, kiedy w końcu musieli przerwać pocałunek, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrze. Okazywało się, że nawet z magią nie dało się bez niego żyć. Dziwne. — Żeby stworzyć życie, życie musi zostać zabrane i nie wiem, czy fakt, że to nie moja magia, ale magia ziemi i magia płodności, coś tutaj zmienia.

\- Zmienia — odpowiedział Artur. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale był pewien, że zmienia. Zresztą, zawsze można ładnie poprosić Boginię, żeby zabrała sobie jednego z biskupów. Powinna się ucieszyć.

\- Skoro tak mówisz — powiedział Merlin bez przekonania, ale wyglądało na to, że w końcu przestanie protestować. Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Nie rozumiem tylko jednego — Merlin kontynuował. Artur przewrócił oczami.

\- Czego? — wymruczał w szyję Merlina.

\- Dlaczego, skoro to wszystko twój pomysł i ty chcesz tego tak bardzo, to ja mam spędzić następne dziewięć miesięcy w piekle?

\- Merlinie? — powiedział Artur po krótkiej pauzie, podczas której jego usta były bardzo zajęte czymś zdecydowanie ważniejszym niż mówieniem.

\- Mmm…? — odmruknął Merlin, który najwyraźniej zdążył już zapomnieć o pytaniu.

\- Zamknij się i myśl o Anglii.

\- O Brytanii chyba.

\- Chcesz się _teraz_ kłócić o nazewnictwo?

\- Niekoniecznie. Ale i tak nie robisz tego dla _Brytanii_ — powiedział Merlin, z dużym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Zaraz potem położył swoje dłonie na jego biodrach. Artur jęknął. — Robisz to dla siebie — kontynuował Merlin. Jego ręce też. — Żebyś mógł powiedzieć, że dziedzica już masz — mówił dalej. Artur też. Bardzo niezrozumiale. Był tylko pewien, że było w tym „proszę" i „szybciej". Możliwe, że też jakieś „kurwa" i „Merlinie". — A skoro masz dziedzica, to żony nie potrzebujesz. Prawda? Powiedz, że prawda — zakończył. Jego palce najwyraźniej też.

\- Tak… tak, prawda… wszystko prawda… tylko… nie przestawaj — wydukał z siebie i zamknął oczy. Merlin zachichotał i przestał przestawać.

*

\- Zadziałało? — zapytał Artur, kiedy nad ranem znowu przemykali korytarzami zamku, tym razem w odwrotnym kierunku.

\- A czy na niebie świecą dwa księżyce? — zapytał Merlin z wyraźną irytacją. Artur mimo wszystko wyglądnął przez pierwsze mijane okno. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie — odpowiedział, kiedy już się upewnił. — A co to ma do…

\- Nic. I nie mam pojęcia. Tego się nie wie od razu.

\- A kiedy się wie?

\- Co się wie? — zapytał Lancelot, który, oczywiście, prawie na nich wpadł wyłaniając się zza rogu. Artur zaczynał podejrzewać, że ma jakiś system naprowadzający. Albo siatkę szpiegów złożoną z ptaków, psów, koni, świerszczy i zajęcy.

\- Czy Jego Wysokość będzie miał zatrucie po tej ilości wina, jaką dzisiaj wypił — odpowiedział gładko Merlin. Czasami Artur myślał, że w wolnych chwilach wymyśla wymówki i tylko czeka, aż będzie mógł ich użyć.

\- Ach, wnoszę więc, że Wasza Wysokość bawił się dzisiaj dobrze. Gdziekolwiek był — odpowiedział Lancelot z dwornym ukłonem i uśmiechem, który Arturowi wcale się nie spodobał. — W takim razie, powiem tylko, że sprawa z biskupem została rozwiązana i przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie powinien cię niepokoić, Arturze. Życzę dobrej nocy.

Po tych słowach złożył jeszcze bardziej dworny ukłon (Artur mógłby przysiąc, że Lancelot sobie żarty z niego stroi) i ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

\- Zwariuję z tymi rycerzami — powiedział, kiedy Lancelot zniknął za rogiem.

\- Zwariujesz ze mną. Przez następne dziewięć miesięcy — sprostował Merlin. Zabrzmiało to trochę jak groźba.

\- To co, myślisz, że jednak zadziałało? — zapytał Artur głosem przepełnionym nadzieją. Po czym zadał istotniejsze pytanie. — Kiedy się wie na pewno?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy nie byłem w ciąży — odpowiedział Merlin. Bardziej wyraźnie zirytowany. Artur nie powiedział więc nic. Złapał tylko Merlina za nadgarstek i pociągnął do najbliższej pustej komnaty (co za debil umieścił jego komnatę na drugim końcu zamku?!).

Merlinowi przeszło, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o drzwi, a wargi Artura znalazły się na jego ustach.

*

Dziewięć miesięcy później Artur z uśmiechem na twarzy oświadczył swojej bardzo wyraźnie przerażonej radzie:

\- Dziedzica już mam. Żony nie potrzebuję.

Rada przeżyła załamanie nerwowe.


End file.
